A variety of couplings and coupling assemblies are known in the art for engaging a torque transmitting cable such as a drain cleaning cable to another cable or component. Many of these couplings utilize male and female components attached at corresponding cable ends. The male and female components typically include interlocking shapes or configurations that once engaged, provide axial engagement of a cable section or component to another.
In order to additionally secure such interlocking male and female components to one another and prevent unintended disengagement, an array of assemblies and fasteners have been used to further secure the components to one another. An example of a coupling assembly with such engagement provisions is described in US 2011/0182656. The '656 publication describes a key 45 that is either depressed or rotated which thereby allows a male component 20 to be fully received and engaged in a corresponding female component 40.
Although satisfactory in many respects, a need remains for a cable coupling assembly that can be used in a wide range of applications, is relatively low cost, will provide long durability and service, and can be quickly and easily engaged or disengaged as desired.